zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 73
Suggestions Lulu vs. Mamu Thought up in a second because I saw no other suggestions. Anyway, they're both singers and... well, that's it.--MaloMart (talk) 00:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Well, either someone makes a better suggestion, or this is chosen by default regardless of how many oppose votes it ends up having. Everybody wins. --AuronKaizer ''' 08:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Erm...>.> ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 11:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Their names ryme. Aside from that, well.... '''-- C2 / 18:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Anjean vs. Oshus Lady in a power wheelchair vs. a man with a cane. Now who wouldn't like to see how that played out in real life? And there are some similarities between them also. --Birdman5589 (talk) 09:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Wow. For some reason I like this. Oh and in before someone screams "cripple fight." --AuronKaizer ''' 09:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: : I was going to put something about it being better than a cripple fight but decided against it. Guess I should have. --Birdman5589 (talk) 09:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. I don't particularly like this, but I don't particularly ''dis''like it either. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 11:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Funny, but the only real connections is that they're old, wise people who guard the land and help Link. Portal-Kombat :: : But those connections make it where they are similar enough to be compared but not enough where there isn't much distinction where it would make it pointless to. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: : Obviously PK doesn't think so. You don't have to try to convert people to like your suggestion. Usually that backfires if anything. I know from experience. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: : He ain't lion. --AuronKaizer ' 17:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : Judging by the suggestions so far, you're probably going to win anyways. Portal-Kombat : : It's a humorous idea but it doesn't hold much merit for me.'-- C2' / 18:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : I just don't like this that much. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Me likes Oni Link 00:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Diababa vs. Phytops Both are giant plant-like bosses residing in large pools of water. They both have head-like appendages, as well as two arm-like appendages, with one eye-like appendage each on their head-like appendages. Things that would normally damage Link must be propelled toward their heads in order to knock them over so that their eye-like appendages can be attacked. : : A bit "too" similar and not an interesting matchup to me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : I enjoyed the Diababa fight. I still have to play Spirit Tracks, so I'm still thinking on this one. Portal-Kombat : : I just don't know..... boring, but not bad....'-- C2' / 18:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Not great, but this is a weak week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : :week weak, wawk wock Oni Link 00:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Bow-Wow vs. Deku Baba Two angry, chomping monsters humurously rooted to one spot, though amazingly, still very threatening. Well, may the Triforce be with this suggestion.--RH 16:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : The Triforce is strong in this one. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm. You know, I wasn't so sure about this when I saw it in the contents box, but you've got me convinced. It's also better than anything else being suggested at this time, so I can't do much other than support. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it, and I'll stand by it. '''-- C2 / 18:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Good idea but kind of boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Fun enemies. Portal-Kombat : :I cant help but feel that if this was a real fight the deku baba would be torn to shreads Oni Link 00:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Like. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments Im thinking of doing a stallord vrs Cragma fight in a while but not now as its too soon after the last Stallord fight and id rather let sometime pass so peole can play the game but i was just wondering what the feed back would be. They're both giant and you have to scale a wall to attack them. Oni Link 13:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Kind of cheating, you know. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::its the only path to victory I am familiar with Oni Link 13:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Sigh. --AuronKaizer ' 13:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::In addition to what AK said, I honestly don't think that's a good fight. The connections are pretty weak and I am honestly sick of Stallord fights because it always wins no matter who or what is against it just because of how overrated it is. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah. He's fun but not that good. Shame to because I had a really good fight with him in mind. Stalord vs. Captain Keeta. '''Metroidhunter32 21:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I honestly dont know why people idolize stallord so much Oni Link 23:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It was a very original battle. People like originality. Still, it personally wasn't my favorite in TP, and even though I would vote for Keeta we all know Stallord would win.--MaloMart (talk) 06:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) my suggestion was deleted for some reason. can someone plz explain? 23:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Read the rules. You can't suggest/vote until you have a user account and 50 edits to the mainspace. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::but like the diababa/phytops match suggester, i didnt sign my name 02:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Xykeb Zraliv poseted that suggestion a user who has well over 50 main space edits. He probably just forgot to sign his name. If you want to put a suggestion forward just make an account and a couple of edits. Getting to the fifty mark isnt very hard to do. Oni Link 14:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Speak for yourself--RH 15:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Umm... not really 50 mainspace edits isn't hard at all.-- C2''' / 16:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC)